1000 Ways to be A True Warrior, A Father
by Captara
Summary: Riku and Sora are finally getting the chance to settle down, having a baby and all. Yet problems start to arise and the Connections with Sora's and Riku's past start to come up to haunt them. They have the back up and the man power, but what will become of our Warriors when you have to fight Family Enemies? Crossover FF7/FF13/All KH Games, MPreg,Hurt/Angst Seme!SoraxRiku VanitasX?
1. Prologue

**1000 Ways to be A True Warrior, A Father~  
**

**Prologue: The Battle Wages on again, For the Eternal Sleep, The Forbidden Dreams**

Sora was beyond nervous, he was freaking the freak out. Kairi on the other hand was laughing her butt off. As for everyone else in the family get together, they seemed a little too surprised for Sora's liking. Cloud, his older brother, seemed to look at him like he was a bit jealous. Him and Sephiroth wasn't anywhere near a relationship like what Sora had with Riku. So, he seemed slightly steamed. Roxas at least looked happy for him, so did his cousin Neku. So when January first rolled around, Sora had figured that it was a good enough time to finally tell his family that Riku was having a baby. Now, most people at first thought he would be the one having the little bundle of joy, yet they got a huge surprise when Riku raised up the pregnancy test papers from the hospital.

That's when the house really started to burst out laughing. Well, except Cloud and Neku, they just stared.

Riku started to get really irritated, so Sora scratched the back of his head gingerly before slamming his hands on the coffee table. He quickly announced,"Oh now you listen to me, look guys I get it Haha, funny, Sora's the daddy not the bitch. I get it, I'm fine with it, because I know you guys are just playing around, but Riku has feelings too...not to mention painful pride..." The family coughed while glancing at the fuming silver haired man behind Sora. Kari was the first to walk up and hug the brunet patting him on the back. He gave her a quick hug back before she started, "I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna be an aunt! I'm really happy for you! We didn't mean it Riku, truly." Riku remained quiet before sighing out loudly, staring at the girls. The preggy one finally spoke, "Get over here already, before I change my mind..."

Kairi, Namine, Olette, Tifa, Aerith, and many others rushed to Riku's side talking to him about how to take care of a baby, and what to do. The platinum haired male just idly nodded. He was only half listening, watching the brunet ever so often. Sora on the other hand just softly smiled at back at Riku, making the other blush and turn away. Roxas walked up to Sora and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure that mom and dad will be so happy. Did you call them yet?"

Sora shook his head 'no' before sighing a little before replying, "No not yet, been too busy with buying this or that. Oh and fixing all of his appointments. I'm beat, but I'm happy." Roxas nodded before looking at Riku. You see, Roxas wasn't able to have kids, he was not the chosen one like his older brother's lover was. The short haired blonde patted his brother once again before turning to leave, only to glance back to say, "See ya later Sora, I gotta meet up with Axel today. We're planning our vacation so I might not see you in a couple of weeks. Let me know how things go though okay?" The elder brunet nodded before waving goodbye to his baby brother. It hurt knowing that Roxas wanted a baby of his and Axel, but maybe one day Sora would develop strong enough magic to give as a present. After all, he was nearing his graduation in the Arts of Magic and Warrior-ship.

The spiky brunet thought to himself. _That would be a good present...for Roxas._

The house slowly regained it's quietness just enough for the most quiet people of his house to approach. Neku was the first since Cloud seemed not to willing to move yet. He placed his headphones down for what seemed like mere minutes before asking, "How did you do it?" It was all the orange haired boy asked. He didn't seem that much surprised, yet curious still. Sora grinned before glancing back at the crowded sofa answering, "Well, the usual...you know I just -"

Neku interrupted quickly. "I know **how **you did it, I mean what did you have to do. He doesn't seem like the type to just let you get at it..."

"Oh, well..." Sora started, "I just said that I loved him, and no matter what I was not going to hurt him or think lowly of him. We are equals, even if he still didn't think that we were so at the time. I just told him the truth, and well he has been letting me do what I like since then." Cloud briefly looked over at the younger sibling. He never thought of actually saying that to Sephiroth personally, nothing like that at all. So, maybe that was the problem Cloud thought. He had to tell Sephiroth how he felt somehow. Neku however, only nodded turning away from Sora commenting, "Congrats then...I gotta go, my cells going off. Josh needs me."

Sora nodded. "Right, tell him I said hi." Neku said nothing as he made his way out of the door. Sora then turned his attention towards his elder. Cloud remained glued to the wall before Sora decided that the elder was as stubborn as his elder sister Lightning. Sora spoke up, "You want to ask something Cloud?" The brunet asked while leaning up against the wall, copying him.

The blonde said nothing at first before saying deeply,"I hate you..." Sora kindly smiled poking his elder's arm exclaiming, "Get that stick out of your ass and tell him you love him. See, that's you and Lightning's problem, you both refuse to let your guards down. Sephiroth and Noctis aren't difficult people...well maybe Sephiroth, but that's besides the point..." Cloud remained quiet again, before looking at Riku glancing at baby books. He thought that maybe if Sephiroth's kid brother could relinquish himself to Sora maybe he could to him.

The taller blonde glared and fore-casted, "I'm leaving...and I'm telling Lightning that you said that..."

The young key-barer smiled opening the front door before narrating, "Yeah yeah I got ya, go tell her so she can stare me down. Oh and ladies, leave my man alone now, go fly the coop!" They all looked at him leaving a brushed haired, book covered, feet elevated Riku. He wasn't even a week pregnant and they had him eating baby safe foods. Kairi nodded at her work getting up announcing, "Alright, perfect, now Sora listen, you better take good care of him!" Sora rolled his eyes pointing out of the door and reiterating, "Yeah I know, get out..." The girls gave their last kisses and hugs, right along with their good wishes before leaving. Cloud on the other hand had already ridden off on Finrir. Out of site and mind for now.

Sora closed the door and locked it up tight. He would have a lot of explaining to his parents and sisters later. For now, he just wanted a piece of mind with his loved one. Riku groaned while placing some of the books back on the coffee table. The brown haired one moved closer to the other before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, loving the smooth silver hairs. Sora calmly apologized, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't think they would laugh. Are you okay?" Riku nodded silently before leaning into the warm embrace replying. "Yeah I'm fine...just tired." Sora held him tightly, moving his hands to hold onto his baby more so. He had never been this happy like this before, all of their troubles were behind them, the war, the fighting and most of all Xehanort.

* * *

A cloaked figure slowly started to bubble up from the dark depths of the empty void. Barthandelus looked upon the growing figure in a sneering manner. He rubbed his odd looking owl as the form stared to finally take shape. A humanoid man with a long black cloak with red eyes. It placed it's hand out behind himself as if summoning. A black blob started to spew in all directions, casting black ink everywhere. The creature seemed to be a mixture between a heartless, nobody, and a Behemoth King. That was not the thing's only creation. Barthandelus moved back a little giving the red eyes room before finally saying, "I see you have finally awakened. It's about time...Xehanort is awaiting for us...take your pitiful toys and hurry up." The red eyed creature started to walk, along with it's creatures, whispering _**Riku...Our Dear King, Awaits...For Your the Reconnection.**_


	2. I Once Lost Your Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Characters. I wish I did though.**

**1000 Ways to be A True Warrior, A Father~**

**Chapter 1: I Once Lost Your Mother**

**Sora's POV**

I'm not going to start explaining just how this happened, like most of people's lives begin with. I'm not some really deep person who knows the meaning of life, or what we are here for. I'm not that smart. I'm me, Sora Farron Strife, the Keyblade wielder and the prince of a normal Royal Family. I guess I should explain my family since I just brought them up. Well, my eldest brother is Cloud, yes the one you just met moments ago. I'm sure I mentioned this; I learned my entire wall climbing fighting technics from him. He doesn't talk much, but he is a great brother to have, and a wonderful prince to the kingdom throne. Even though, Cloud doesn't want the title of prince at all. After him, is my eldest sister Lightning, she's almost like Cloud, but she has her differences. She's strong and brave and is always trying to get us to sharpen up. Unlike my brother, she is part of the Guardian Corp, the only female and princess in the whole district. She always lets her presence be known without coming off as a real princess. She doesn't like the title either. She's inspirational to many and one heck of a fighter. I guess I get my summoning powers from her, well since she was nominated to receive Odin. You will learn more about that later.

Hm, just two so far and we're already seeing just how powerful my family is. After that, it's Vanitas and Ventus, they are the second set of twins in the family. They are like the yin and yang of fighting, with extremely fast magical and fighting powers. They are hard to beat together or apart, they are what I and Roxas look up to. Funny, I don't even seem like I fit in here. Unlike me, I'm not that special at all. I have average powers, fighting ability and summoning, but I'm nothing like Riku. Ah, Riku Masamune, the silver haired beauty that plagues my dreams and always seem to distract me when I really don't need it. On that thought, lets elaborate on him for a moment, he's special you see. I will come back so that you can see the rest of my family, but that will be later. I want to talk about my best friend since the sandbox days, since I was in diapers and he was in well I think in pull ups.

He comes from a long line of fighters as well, and his family was appointed as our royal knights! His elder brother, Sephiroth, is head of the whole family now since their father had sadly passed away. So that made him fully in charge of my brother Cloud, second Kadaj to Lighting, third Yazoo to Vanitas, and fourth Loz to Ventus so Riku came to me by default. As I think about it more deeply, I believe that it was fate that did it, yet don't tell Riku because he doesn't believe in that. Riku is beautiful, talented, creative, innovative, charming and most of all, my hero. A man I am so lucky to finally have, but it wasn't always like this. At a time I didn't have him and many bad things happened because of me, and my mouth. It's a hard past we still might suffer from.

I wish I could find a way to make him see, but well what can you do? Yet, even after that scary incident, I have my Riku back and I never needed to forgive him. Though, he still thinks he needs to keep apologizing to me even now. Sigh, that's the same reason why it seems like my heart can never truly reach him. I have been thinking about him since the last big war, but I guess this doesn't make a lick of sense does it? I guess I'll have to rewind time a little. It's better if I show you than tell you. Heck I'm not good at talking about stuff like this anyway, I ramble too much, and most of all it hurts deeply to even think about it.

* * *

Odin was quickly summoned to hold the very remains of the little island that the Strife's called their new home. The land itself was crumbling, shattering with no site of ever recovering again. Lighting, head princess back flipped quickly towards the last remaining earth that she could find. Odin her summon reverted from horse mode to humanoid as fast as he could to take hold of the large dark sphere engulfing the island. She yelled out her commands, "Odin hold this section up until the Masamune's arrive!" The God like being nodded a response before taking a hold of the swirling mass of dark energy. A low male voice commanded aloud out of nowhere, "Meteora Gravity Reverse!" A large flaming meteorite crashed upwards into the mass of dark energy giving the god a bit of a push in the right direction.

Sephiroth and Kadaj quickly landed next to Lightning to back her up and her commands to the other national guards. The whole family was out and about fighting strange black looking creatures, making them disappear. Roxas slid to the other side of the island back to back with Axel, sizing up the enemy with him. Ventus and Neku teamed up on the south bank of the island shot locking everything that looked like it would do harm to the people. Cloud backed up Serah and Joshua on the east side providing medical assistance if it were needed. While Vanitas, Loz and Yazoo ordered the towns' people to move to a safer place until further notice.

Sora on the other hand, ran a different route trying to find Riku and Kairi. He ran past his siblings fighting little roach looking things alone the way. His breaths grew heavy as fourteen year-old Sora ran in search of his friends, trying to find any sign of them. He yelled out desperately, "Riku! Kairi! Where are you guys! There's trouble; I need to know where you guys are!"

The boy finally reached the edge of the little play island where he could have sworn he saw Riku. He took this as a sigh rushing towards the open shed that led up towards the bent tree. The silver haired boy sat there alone on that very tree, holding a yellow looking fruit shaped like a star. He seemed like his mind was clouded just watching the black swirls of dark matter emerge and destroy. The brunet haired boy finally reached the top of the stairs running towards the other breathless.

"Riku! I found you! Are you okay? Where's Kairi, have you seen her?"

The silver haired boy remained quiet watching the dangerous orb above their heads.

"Riku! Hay listen to me! We need to find Kairi and get out of here! It's crazy and I don't think being here is safe." The boy glanced up to watch his sister fighting the large shadow like being. He frowned when it almost struck her making her have to land on Sephiroth's blade for support. Kadaj moving upward to land a blow to it's eye.

The boy Riku turned to look at Sora with saddened clouded eyes, finally speaking, "Sora I saw what you did in the cave with Kairi. I can never be as special as her can I?"

"What?!" Yelled the young brunet as he moved closer to the other, trying to understand just what he meant. He had no clue what Riku was talking about, but Sora didn't like the sounds of it. He moved quickly to grab him before a large piece of rock came crashing down. They both landed next to a palm tree on the same platform. Yet, Riku shoved the brunet off while getting up glancing back down at him seething out.

"Sora, I don't need you then…I'll travel on my own, without you…"

The young prince slowly got up before shouting, "Just what are you talking about? I don't understand Riku! Where's Kairi, just tell me that!?" At that very moment, Riku frowned dropping the star fruit to the ground. He took another glance at the sky before laughing out, "She's dead…He said I will never have to worry about anything like that ever again. I won't have to be hurt or be lonely ever again!"

Sora shook his head 'no' while backing up. He couldn't believe what Riku just had said, not one bit of it. Kairi couldn't have been dead; she was a princess, a key to a world. Her being a live was more important to a world than gravity or water. The young prince glared at his best friend, summoning his barely formed keyblade. He shouted out, "Riku what have you done? I can't believe you would allow something like this to happen to her! She means everything—"

Riku quickly cut in, "To you? I know Sora you don't need to remind me anymore…." The boy smiled sadly as dark material started to engulf him by his legs first. He placed out his hand showing halve of a small charm that they made together as young children. The little charm was made in the image of a silver crown still a little lumpy, since it was made out of some sort of crafting clay. Sora paused, not only for Riku not understanding what he meant by Kairi being important, but by the fact the other boy still had his half of the charm. Sora reached out to try and grasp the other's hand not wanting to lose him, yet it was too late. The dark material was engulfing them both at an alarming rate.

Out of nowhere, Sephiroth and Cloud both quickly jumped into the dark matter trying to save their little brothers. Though, only Cloud had the luck of bringing his sibling up from the pulling gravity. Sephiroth grew very close to reaching for his younger sibling, yet a dark hand wrapped itself around Riku neck. The bald man grinned at Sephiroth causing the other to shout out Riku's name. The boy opened his dead eyes for mere minutes watching as his elder tried to reach for him. He reached out as if to try to apologize to Sephiroth before passing out. The ghostly bald man sneered out loud, "You will never see him again great General Sephiroth…some older brother you are…."

And with that, the boy disappeared leaving a cursing Sephiroth behind. Everyone gathered on the little platform trying to awaken Sora, yet the boy refused to open his eyes. Serah tried to use Cure, but it proved to do nothing. Lightning finally landed next to Cloud holding Sora in his arms passed out, before glancing at the general. She moved towards her brother and grabbed the brunet out of his arms. Cloud nodded in response before moving closer towards Sephiroth placing a hand on his shoulder asking, "What happened?"

Sephiroth replied, "….."

"We lost him didn't we?"

"…"

"We—we'll get him back…don't worry… you have a strong brother…"

The taller male glanced down at the blonde. "It's not that simple anymore…"

* * *

The bald man placed the boy down next to the red haired girl, enjoying his victory. This was much better than what he had planned, far better. He had hoped the young man would be so broken that he would finally give up his heart. He had wished it was sooner so that the royal family wouldn't be on to him, but it was a risk worth making. He waved his hand casting an image of a fake Sora, the very Sora that he made Riku think was really confession his undying love to Kairi. He then summoned a Kairi look alike and started to make them kiss.

"Aww how lovely, finally we have the whole set. A prince, a princess and the gullible knight all here to finish my royal pack" The bald man laughed full heartily while rubbing Riku's sleeping face. Yet there was another young man, watching from a far glaring. His dark blue eyes pricing deep holes into the old man. He finally spoke, "You once again tricked another one into your sickening web Master Xehanort…"

Master Xehanort gleamed while glancing back at the brunet haired teen. "Now now, Terra, don't be so rude, you see your little protégé here is only following in your footsteps. He too was blinded by jealous rage. You on the other hand have lost the one you loved by your own hands."

Terra growled furiously, "Don't you dare talk about her! You would never understand what you have done; she's gone because of you! –It's all because of what you made me do…I lost her. I lost my Aqua!" The young man grasped his face in shame of what he had become, and now what he was being used for.

Master Xehanort only laughed making the world they sat in slowly disappear to reform in another realm. He would have much to do, yet he needed another man's help if he was to successfully complete the task.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked it!


	3. To The Darkness Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Characters. I wish I did though.**

**1000 Ways to be A True Warrior, A Father~**

**Chapter 2: To The Darkness Forever**

**Lightnings' POV**

We brought Sora home immediately after the incident that had just transpired before us. It was hard to think that Sora wouldn't awake from his slumber anytime sooner, and to make things worst we lost another important member of our family. Riku was kidnapped by an evil force that was not currently known to us, and so was the Princess of Hearts. Mother was crying while Father was issuing orders to whoever would be able to take them. I was reluctantly ordered to stay put and safe, and since the order was from the King I had no choice but to obey it. I'm hurt yes, but I know the feeling for Sephiroth must be much more painful than I can even ever imagine.

Cloud is doing his best to comfort his love interest the best way he can, yet I know much of nothing will bring the general a calm nerve. I just had only wished we were not attacked like we were, or at least knew what was going on. Even I do not have that information as to whom would cause such destruction and malice. I was about to leave the room until Sora groaned in his sleep whimpering about 'not understanding' and 'why?' Mother rubbed his face trying to coax him to reality but he remained yet again asleep, and so I left. I had to find answers, and some right now.

I made my way towards the royal hall avoiding any guards that I knew would try and stop me. I quietly summoned Odin to land by my side before mounting him. I was nearly about to leave until a voice stopped me. I knew the voice all to well, and it was almost surprising to hear it because I knew the owner of it was on a business trip to Palumpolum. I remained where I was, refusing to turn around to meet the gaze of the (1)red eyed prince.

"Lightning, I see that you are leaving already Princess...?"

I paused because eventhough I should be attacking him for calling me such a title, I just can't. I continue to remain quiet as I move the reigns to make Odin move forward. The only thing I give his highness is a soft, "Goodbye Sir Noctis..." I can tell he's smiling behind my back, and I also know I must now owe him for keeping my secret departure a well kept secret.

Noctis, a prince, the last heir to a dynasty ruling over the last kingdom to control Crystal Keys. From his family's throne, he defends the kingdom from marauders and barbarians who seek to conquer the city and claim the keys by force. Crystals Keys are said to be able to open doors to Heaven or Hell and even the unknown dimensional space. He is also my future betrothed in waiting, and by waiting, I mean I am not ready to be married to a man I do not know quite yet. Odin jumped off without anyone else knowing, besides that man.

**POV End**

* * *

The whole kingdom fell silent when the best of the best wizards could not awaken the young prince, nor know as to why he couldn't awaken. The queen once again placed her head down and just cried for one of her prized children seemed to be lost. She cried for the sake that one of her adopted as her own Riku was also lost. She cried for her husband, her people, for the sake of all who felt the same pain that couldn't be shown. It was only five hours later that they found out that Princess Lightning had gone missing, and thinking it was the same culprit, the national guard began the search for her.

Furious, the King called for his entire royal court, including his help. Sephiroth was the first to step up with his siblings not that far behind him. They all stood on point as the King gave his order to find the fend, and recover the lost Princesses. The orders was given and the knights of the kingdom were told they had only a mere hour to get ready for departure.

Cloud watched from the sideline once again for he would not be able to join the man on the trip. The young male sighed deeply making his way out of the room and into the main hall. He closed his eyes sliently cursing the crown in which he and his family bared. To him, it was the cause of all their ill fortune, it was why they were targeted all the time. The blonde continued his long walk until he reached prince Noctis leaning up against the wall. He would have gave him a proper greeting, but he figured a false happy greeting was not what the other man deserved.

He did though nod at the other, and in turn Noctis did the same. Yet, the raven haired prince grabbed the passing blonde by the arm only shortly after asking,"Your sister, has gone to find the enemy alone, are you okay with this?" Cloud stopped momentarily before glanceing at the raven answering, "I know she is strong, and I would love to go after my sister. Though, I am afraid that I cannot. My orders are to stay put, and be safe. That is what I must do..."

Noctis closed his eyes and finally released the other's arm before commenting, "The man whom you love is about to leave, his pain still unrelinquished, are you not going to go after him? Yet, if you decide to choose your own fate, I have a gift for you. For if you truely wish to not just be a royal in his eyes, to finally prove yourself to him, look towards the royal courts near the fountain." With that the raven walked away from Cloud, leaving the other male to ponder on just what he should do. He wanted to prove to Sephiroth that he was strong, and not just needing protecting all the time, but just how was he suppose to do that?

He stood there a little longer placing his hand on his face, clearly torn from the royal order or to follow his heart. Serah smiled at one of her eldest brothers before slightly punching him in the gut. "Cloud, are we not Hikari Strife? Hikari as in heart, we are the family who follow our hearts even in the mist of Strife. Noctis is right...go, or you will forever regret it." Cloud stared down at one of his youngest, the exact twin of Lightning in the flesh, Serah.

"Yeah, I should go..."

"Yup!"

Cloud ran past the corner towards the grand courts, but stopped when the living chambers of the knights flashed in his head. This after all was going to be the last time he could say something to the general, why not now? He paused softly while inching closer to the man's room, seeing that he was currently strapping his battle attire on. The blonde softly knocked on the door and waited for the other to turn around. The tall silver haired male did turn only to see who was it at his door before pausing in his ministrations.

"Cloud, what brings you to my quarters?" He asked while glancing as the blonde make his way into his room. He frowned when the younger male didn't quickly respond to him with an answer.

"I...well just wanted to wish you good luck, and hope you come home safe with Riku...and the Princess."

The general nodded sliently looking at his gloves that he had yet to put on. Cloud copied his frown before smiling sadly. "Well I wanted to give you somthing...for the trip ya know.."

Sephiroth glanced back at him before looking down at the blonde holding something in his hands. He was unable to see just what it was due to the fact that the blonde had both of his hands enclosed around it. So instread of asking what it was, he placed his own hands out. Cloud moved closer to the love of his life and placed his hands into Sephiroth's. The younger male glanced up and ordered the other to close his eyes, in which he did.

This made the younger male the most happy even if it would be for mere minutes or even not for the same reason. Yet, here he was with his hands in Sephiroth's with the grace of the moon on their bodies. Cloud mentally sighed before placing the item gently in the other's hands, and making him cover it like he was sporting before. "Keep your eyes closed until I say okay?"

"Fine..." Was all the general replied before lips graced his own in a shy manner. The tiny action caused the silverette to pause and question all at the same time. Cloud leaned and whispered, "You may open your eyes after you slowly count to ten, do you understand your order?"

Sephiroth softly answered a 'yes'

"Good, now start counting please, and good luck Sephiroth," And with that Cloud's hands and warm inviting presence left the room. Sephiroth bit his lip as he started to count, but only to about four and a half before moving to the door not seeing a simgle speck of blond hair. He glanced down at his hands to reveal a rare yellow Chocobo feather, a symbol of life, honor, and eternal love.

"Cloud..."

* * *

Vanitas, Ventus, and Serah all watched as Cloud made his way passed the open door that they left for him. They didn't know why their eldest siblings figured they had to work alone for whatever reason they had, but they would support them nevertheless.

Ventus sighed outloud causing the other two to look at him. "Lightning is gone, Cloud's gone, the whole Royal Knights are leaving, what are we going to do?" Vanitas shrugged before glancing at the open trail behind them commenting quickly, "I don't know, but I'm not going anywhere. Some of us needs to stay home you know..."

Serah was quick to shake her head 'no' "Well, I don't know about you too, but I have a plan. You know Noel's a dimensional space traveler right? Well how about I go and ask Caius and Yeul for guidance?"

Both brothers yelled out 'no', yet Vanitas added a hell in there with some other words. Ven questioned,"You are forbidden to leave the palace after you nearly died while traveling the last time remember? Not to mention, we are not suppose to know the future remember, we are not of that tribe we just can't!"

The young pink blonde sighed before rolling her eyes, "I know, but if it will help Sora not to mention Riku wouldn't you do it? I have an extra artifact we can use, just let me call up Noel!"

"Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world." Came a voice that was calm yet still held the tone of knowing it all. The trio all glanced back to see Joshua landing before them in all his glory. The blond smiled gingerly before giving his trademark greeting alowing his wings to softly fold behind him.

"Hm hm. Predictable..."Joshua annouced before tapping his cheek. "I suppose you have a point Serah, yet I wonder is it really okay to do such a thing. You might be helping your dear Nii-san out, but what is the equivalent of doing such.

Vanitas sighed loudly, "Oh great here we go with the fortune cookie tale of the day."

Joshua closed his eyes befrore speaking,"Everyone has their own little internal world - a secret garden only they can enter. Each world follows its own internal logic - individuality. And the logic of one world means nothing in another. Understanding other people isn't hard...It's Impossible. What do you choose Serah?"

"Well...I choose-"

* * *

The swirls of optimal space that surrounded Riku's body began to cradle the child in a warm embrace. The darkness itself tried to give the boy some comfort by holding him closer and closer. It's black clawed hands gently rubbed Riku's face gazing at him with yellow eyes. The creature seemed to be like a heartless looking Sora, nuzzling into Riku's hair.

The young boy slightly stirred in his dead sleep while the creature held him. Terra watched from the other side of the dark room as the boy seemed at ease with the creature giving him so much attention. Terra didn't know as to why the creature would be showing so much care to the boy, but he figured either way Master Xehanort would not be happy with the outcome.

The teen brunet stood up slowly to make his way over to the pair when the heartless looking child stared deadly at him. His claws seemed to grow ever deadly and it's mouth opened to reveal black streching goo, like it's mouth was sewn together. Terra remained still watching the creature protect the young boy, until a keyblade came flying down destroying the creature. The dark being twitched as if it was feeling pain before cressing Riku's face once again before dissapating in darkness.

The taller man frowned, because he knew that the creature must have been some sort of threat to Xehanort for him to send his blade to kill it. So, Terra thought that maybe it was some sort of guide trying to save the boy from loosing himself. With that in mind, the teen moved closer to his young protege and picked him up. He knew for sure that the boy would have to go through many trials to get back home, if he even could.

Xehanort laughed. "You think that you can save this child, when you can't even save yourself. Now Terra, I thought you be more intelligent than that my boy..."

"This boy is special, and I don't know if you can even feel it, but he will be the death of you." Terra retorted to the old man. He glanced down at the still sleeping child in his arms before looking back at Xehanort. "I know you seen it, a creature of darkness is highly fond of him. It's willing to protect him in the name of someone else."

The old man glared at his puppet before curling his hand out. "That may be true, but I still hold all the pieces to puzzle..."

**Sora's Internal Conscience**

_Riku I don't know what is going on, I don't even know where you are. It's crazy because I somehow can feel that you're sad, and that's the least thing I ever wanted you to feel. I wish I could be where you are, to keep you safe and warm. I want to help you and get this misunderstanding out of our way. I messed up bad by saying what I said, I get it now. We both messed up, and we both have a lot to do. I can't seem to wake up, neither can you. Yet, I will send my heart to reach you, and to keep you safe so that one day I can see you once again. Please wait for me Riku, there's still time. Just don't give up, I'll save you..._

* * *

**Authors Note**

**1. I know that Noctis' eyes are actually blue, but I know they can change to red. I rather perfer his eyes being blood red so that's why I changed it.**

**Also I hope you like this chapter! I worked really hard to make sure it came out okay. Um as some has asked yeas Sora has a big family. It's like Italy really, or the family closeness at least! Thank you for reading and hope you review!**

**Love**

**~Yuki**


End file.
